Ask Me
by Calm-Waters
Summary: Ask the Characters Of Jimmy Two Shoes, any questions! Ask away! LOL Oka, I am thinking of still keeping this going... Should I?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Jimmy Two Shoes, or anything like that.**_

Calm-Waters; Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me! Calm-Waters. (You can call me Calm, if you want)

And I have totally brought together all of the characters of Jimmy Two Shoes!

Say hello, guys!

Beezy; Hey

Jimmy; Hiya!!

Heloise; *murder glare*

Lucius; WHAT am I doing here?

Sam; *star gaze* is this my big break?

Safi; YOGOURT

Jaz; Does my hair look good?

General Molotov; Hello sir!

Calm-Waters; AHEM!

Molotov; Uhhh, woman?

Calm-Waters; That's better.

Tori; Why am I here?

Calm-Waters; Because if you don't I will sick your sister on you.

Tori; *gulps*

Dorkus; Hey everyone!

Heloise; WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!!

Calm-Waters; *glares at Heloise* I told him to come!

All the Weavles; *Laughter*

Reggie; Hey. Can I have a Himalayan Sandwich?

Calm-Waters; No

Dr. Scientist; Hello.

Calm-Waters; The ancestors of Lucius WOULD say hi, but they seem to be frozen at the moment, so they can't. *glares at Lucius* I TOLD YOU TO UNFREEZE THEM!!!

*Shakes head, muttering*

Sigh. Well whatever. I'll get them out some other time. What I would like to say to all you viewers is that you can ask anyone of these people, ANY QUESTION AT ALL!!! It can be whatever you desire. They can just suck it up, if it's a question they don't like.

Everyone (besides Jimmy); Hey!!

Calm-Waters; Oh! You can also ask MY version of Beezy. In my story. That is if you have read it. He's here, too

Dark Beezy; I hate all of you

Calm-Waters; yea, your psychotic we all know.

*Claps hands* Well all of you, just click that green button down there, and ask a question!! And if you have a question about another character I didn't add, or forgot, I'll just bring 'em down here, so they can answer it!!

CLICK THAT BUTTON! ASK YOUR QUESTION!

* * *

Heloise; I think she's crazy. *does a circular motion with hand*

Beezy; Yea, tell me about it! She made another me!

Heloise; As if one, wasn't enough.

Beezy; Hey! Standing right here!

Heloise; So?

Beezy; *stomps of*

Heloise; *shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

**Calm-Waters; THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!!**

Calm-Waters; *Grabs paper with reviews on it* OH MY GOD!! *smiles* Ohhh, Jimmy!

*Jimmy walks up to Calm-Waters*

Jimmy; Yea?

Calm-Waters; hmmmm where to start???

Jimmy; Whatcha got there?

*Jimmy tries to take paper*

Calm-Waters; GRRR! I wanna read them! You can read the last one!

*Clears Throat*

Ahem.

**Cecilia Garcia;**

**I have a question for Jimmy. Will he ever ask Heloise out on a date, "without Beezy" and not just any date one of those girlfriend and boyfriend dates?**

Heloise; Yes, Jimmy will you? *Bats eyelashes*

Jimmy; *gulps* Ummm……

Calm-Waters; Jimmy, I take pity on you. I'LL ANSWER IT FOR YOU!!!

*In a deep voice*

Yes, he would. He says he so passionately in love with Heloise. Even though his mind doesn't know it yet, his heart does!!!

Calm-Waters; *regular voice* AWWWWW!!!!!! JIMMY!!!

*Runs over and hugs Jimmy*

Your soooo SWEET!!!!

Jimmy; Okaaaaa….?

Heloise; *Death glare at Calm-Waters*

*Calm-Waters steps away from Jimmy* Ahem, oka! Onto the next question!!!

**Mary;**

**If Jimmy is still struggling about who is going to be his best friend.**

Jimmy; I'm not!

Calm-Waters; GRRR! Let me read the whole QUESTION!!!

Ahem.

**Then why don't you make Beezy your best friend, and Heloise more than a friend?**

Heloise; I could live with that

*Beezy burst into room*

Beezy; I COULDN'T!!!!!!

Jimmy; What's so wrong with them BOTH being my best friends? HOW COME I CAN'T HAVE 2 BEST FRIENDS???

Calm-Waters; Because! Everyone wants you to date Heloise!! Jees! Read some reviews sometimes Jimmy!

Jimmy; I could if you would hand me the paper.

Calm-Waters; Na-uh. You can read the last one.

Jimmy; Oka. At least I get to read one.

Calm-Waters; *slaps Jimmy on the back* There you go!

Oka, next question!!!

**Calm-Waters;**

Calm-Waters; Tehe! It's me!!!

Heloise; Hey! No fair!

Calm-Waters; So? This is MY story, I can do whatever I want!!!

**Jimmy do you like Heloise? MORE than a friend?**

Jimmy; What type of questions are these??? How come it's me and Heloise???!!!

Calm-Waters; Jimmy, just answer the question

Jimmy; Hmmph. Yes, I like Heloise

Calm-Waters; MORE than a friend?

Heloise; *looks up hopefully*

Jimmy; *shrugs*

Calm-Waters; oh my god, Jimmy. *Barely holds in laughter*

Heloise; *Death Stare* I'm going to my workshop!

Calm-Waters; I don't think you would want to do that. This next question……

Heloise; *stomps out door*

Calm-Waters; *shrugs*

Oka! Next question….

**Cecilia Garcia;**

**I'm back! I forgot to tell Jimmy something! Did you know that Heloise has a shrine for somebody that rhymes with Timmy? Also she's in love with him. That's all I'm saying**

Calm-Waters; Oh my god…

Heloise; *burst in room* WHAT?!?!!?!?!?! *glares at you*

Cecilia, when I get my hands on you….!

Calm-Waters; *restrains Heloise*

Cecilia! Run while you can!!!

Jimmy; Heloise knows a person named Timmy? I don't! Who is he??? And what's a shrine???

Calm-Waters; *smacks forehead* Jimmy, jimmy jimmy.

Jimmy; yes?

Calm-Waters; You can read the next one.

Jimmy; Oka!!! Yay!!!

*Grabs paper from Calm-Waters*

Oka……

**Foxthethiefking;**

**hm *taps chin* questions questions...okay I know I might regret this but Safi: *clears throat* Yogurt? *holds up a cup of yogurt***

Safi; YOGURT!!!!

*Runs to paper, an stuffs in mouth. Spits out* EW! Not yogurt!!!

*pouts and walks away*

Calm-Waters; Well, that was. Wow.

Anyway…. That is all the questions I have now. Please send in some more!!!

CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON!!! ASK A QUESTION!!

Say bye!!!

Jimmy; Bye.

Everyone else; *cricket chirping*

Calm-Waters; *tears well up in eyes* thanks a lot! *runs off, crying*

Everyone; What did we do?

Jimmy; Wow. BYE!!!! *waves bye*


	3. Chapter 3

Calm-Waters; Here, Jimmy you start us off

Jimmy; Yay! Oka, here we are! Back with more questions!!! Say hello, everyone!!

Calm-Waters; Heya!

Heloise; Whatever

Beezy; HI!!!

Everyone else; *crickets chirping*

Calm-Waters; *sad face*

Jimmy; Can I read the questions??? Can I??? Can I??? PLEASE!!!????

Calm-Waters; Sure, some of them, though

Jimmy; YAY!!!!!! *bounces up and down*

Oka!!

**Foxthethiefking;**

**OH OH I have another question for Lucious! since Beezy is a flop of a heir to your evil empire what would you say to maybe...taking me under your "wing" and teaching me the ways of evil and misery?...oh FYI if you refuse I'll detonate the bombs I have stashed under your mansion so...yeah *places finger on the switch***

Calm-Waters; Wow, he still hasn't given up on that….*whistles, and walks over to Lucius's mansion*

I DON'T SEE ANY BOMBS!!! LIAR!!!!! tehe

Lucius; *rubs chin* Hmmm…. I need an evil protégée… I don't know, how evil ARE you?

You better not be like my _son_ Beezy. And well… *snaps fingers*

Molotov; yes sir!

Lucius; Keep on eye on this…Fozthethiefking….I want to know more about him…. Make sure he isn't ANYTHING like my _son_

Beezy; HEY! STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!

Calm-Waters *runs back to question house* Hey! What about MY Beezy? Isn't he good enough, or are you too scared of him???

Dark Beezy; I hate my dad. I wouldn't do ANYTHING for my _father_

Calm-Waters; Wow, I made you bad. *smiles* HAHA! BUT I KNOW YOUR ONE AND ONLY WEAKNESS!!

Dark Beezy; No! You wouldn't!

Calm-Waters; Me!!!

Dark Beezy; *shock face* WHAT?!?!? I do not-

Calm-Waters; *rushes dark beezy, and tackles him down* HAHAHAHA! Caught you by surprise!!!!

Jimmy; Oka….. Onto the next question

*hear battle sounds*

Calm-Waters; Come on Heloise!! It will be funn…. Team up with me!!

*Evil smile, and laughter*

Heloise; *Evil smile* oka… MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ehehehehehehehe

Jimmy; Next question!

**Florencia;**

**Hey Jimmy, nice to meet you!**

Jimmy; *scratches head in confusion* But I have never met a person named florencia….

Calm-Waters; *head pops out of battle dust cloud* Just keep reading Jimmy.

Jimmy; *shrugs*

**Do you prefer your life in Misery Ville, or your old life… in the normal world?**

Jimmy; *shudders* Here, definitely.

Calm-Waters; *Jumps out of Battle Cloud* Oh right!!!!! *runs over and hugs Jimmy* It's oka, Jimmy.

Heloise; HEY!!!

Calm-Waters; *turns to Heloise* I'm sorry, Heloise. But Jimmy is having a moment.

Heloise; *glares at Calm-Waters, thinking of all the horrible machines she could make her test…..*

*Evil Smile*

Calm-Waters; *backs up from Jimmy* All better?

Jimmy; *nods*

Calm-Waters; Welp, at least it wasn't a Heloise and you question, there Jimbo!

Jimmy; You mean jimmy?

Calm-Waters; oh my……

*shakes head*

Jimmy give me the paper!

*Yanks Paper from Jimmy*

Hahaha! I have the paper!!!!

OH MY GOD!!!! I love this!!!! Tehe it's a challenge for you Jimmy….

*Smiles*

Jimmy; *gulps*

Calm-Waters; JIMMY YOU HAVE TO KISS HELOISE!!!

Hehehehehehehe. And I say….. ON THE LIPS!!!!

Ohhhh, whatcha going to do about THAT?!!

*does the arm cross thing*

Jimmy; *face turns white* I have to…. Feed Cerbee!!!

*runs off*

Calm-Waters; *raises hands to mouth* COWARD!!! Tehe.

Heloise; Well that was disappointing

Calm-Waters; Tehe. Here Heloise read this!

*Hands paper to Heloise*

*Heloise eyes scan page*

*Heloise's eyes turn to flames*

Heloise; WHY YOU ********!

Calm-Waters; Due to the nature of this, I have decidedly blocked all swear words.

Tehe.

Heloise; *rushes off screen, with a load of weapons in hand*

Calm-Waters; *shrugs* I don't care. If she wants this, she can very well have it.

Tehehe. Good Luck Cecilia.

*Evil Smile*

And to the unfortunate event of Jimmy having to feed his….dog? As I guess it would be…..

We wont be doing anymore of his questions

I only have one more question.

For Beezy

*Smiles*

BEEZY! GET YOUR *** OUT HERE!!!

Beezy; *rushes into room with pizza stuffed in mouth* Yes???

Calm-Waters; A question for you.

Beezy; *swallows pizza whole*

Dark Beezy; Gross *shudders*

**Cecilia Garcia;**

**Why don't you agree with you being Jimmy's friend while Heloise is Jimmy's girlfriend? They're practically the same!**

**Beezy; What a stupid question. I don't agree with it, because I HATE Heloise!!! Why would I want her to be Jimmy's girlfriend, if I hate her? God, have some sense!!! Cecilia!**

**Calm-Waters; *taps chin* Mmhhhmmm….. Welp, I guess that's all for now. It's not like I'm getting any younger….**

**Maybe Heloise could make a immortal potion……..**

**And I don't have that many questions either……….**

**Ah, well. You guys get what you get.**

***shrugs***

**See you! In the after life!!!!**

***Holds up a bazooka***

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Dark Beezy, I thank you for lending me this weapon. **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Dark Beezy; AWESOME!!**

**Everyone Else; AHHHH!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Calm-Waters; Well, fortunately to everyone, besides me, the Bazooka had no ammo in it.

*Sigh*

And I was looking so forward to blowing a hole in the wall…..

Oh, well!

Heloise; What do you mean-

Calm-Waters; WOW! Heloise! What are you doing back here so early??

Heloise; Wha-?

Clam-Waters; I thought it would take you a while to find Cecilia, so what did you do to her?

Heloise; *grumbles inaudibly*

Calm-Waters; *smiles evilly*

What did you say?

Heloise; I difernter

Calm-Waters; WHAT?

Heloise; I DIDN'T FIND HER!!!

Calm-Waters; Oh! Well you didn't have ot shout it to the world!

Heloise; *death glare*

Calm-Waters; tehe

Beezy?

Beezy; *pops head out of kitchen* What?

Calm-Waters; mmm Question.

**Brendachick12;**

**Are you still scarred from the day you accidentally kissed Heloise?**

*Almost everyone in the room visably shudders*

Beezy; *spits out his food* Yes! Oh my god! I swear I can still taste it!

*grabs hot sauce, and pours on tongue*

Get the taste OUT!!! God forebide!!

Heloise; *shudders* thank god, I took out my old tongue. At least he didn't kiss that one!

Calm-Waters; *shock expression* Okaaaaaa………….. didn't need to know that.......

Onto the nest question, or whatever.

*scans page*

LUCIUS HEINOUS THE FREAKING SEVENTH! GET OUT HERE!!!

Lucius; *glares* What do you want?

Calm-Waters; *smiles like an angel*

I have a question for you

**StarUchiha**

**We've all seen how short your family is.**

Calm-Waters; Example A *points to Lucius*

Lucuis; Just get on with it!

Calm-Waters; Oka, huffy-pants.

**But then Beezy, he's like 3 times your size! (both ways)**

Calm-Waters; HAHAHAHAHA! Nice one!

**Excatly how does this work? Was his mother like a giant or something?**

Lucius; *Shrugs* Sure, whatever.

Calm-Waters; You mean you don't KNOW who his mom is?

Lucius; Of course not!

Calm-Waters; Oka, I'm totally confused

Heloise; He got drunk one night, and slammed some girl, *looks at Beezy* or monster. Ugly one at that.

Beezy; HEY! STANDING RIGHT HERE!

Heloise; yea, no one cares.

Beezy; Hurmmppfft.

Lucius; *glares at Heloise*

Heloise; *not notices Lucius's glare, or just ignores it* And 9 months later, he finds a baby. Well I find the baby. Little red-head snotty over there is too 'delicate' to get the door.

Lucius; AM NOT! I was just…..busy.

Heloise; *rolls eyes* sure. So, it had a note, on the baby, saying it was for Lucius Heinous, and since all the other Lucius, were…..deceased I guess, I gave it to him. *points to Lucius*

Calm-Waters; ohhhhh

Heloise; I wanted to use the baby for experiments, but Lucius said 'no' it was his only heir, and he needed it, for when ever he would croak, or someone did that for him

*glares mindfully at Lucius*

Calm-Waters; *sigh* So, you don't know Beezy's mom?

Lucius; *shrugs* should I?

Calm-Waters; Well it would be nice to know. For Beezy?

Lucius *thinks about it for 2 seconds* No

Calm-Waters; *shrug* Oh, well. Oh maa noo.

Everyone; What?

Calm-Waters; Oh maa noo, it means Oh well, in ojibwe!

Everyone; oohhhhh

Calm-Waters; *smacks forehead* oh my…. Stataha!

Well, lets just read the next question……

**StarUchiha**

**Sammy, how old ARE you?? You've worked 2 generations, how are you NOT dead?**

Sammy; I GET TO ANSWER A QUESTION?!!!!

Calm-Waters; yes, Sammy, you do

Sammy; *star gaze* My big break!

Calm-Waters; No, Sammy. It's just a question about your age.

Sammy; *dejected face* ohh.

*sigh*

Well, I'm probably over 300, maybe even 400 years old. I don't really know. Not like anyone remembers my birthday. And well, you see, I am actually DEAD, or undead. Whatever.

*sigh*

I thought this would be my big break

Calm-Waters; I'm sure you did. Oh, and Beezy, Cecilia has threatened you. I would just disregard it, I doubt she would do anything.

*looks infornt*

Oh, yea _I _just said that.

*laughs*

Nah! I'm just messing with you!

Oka, so next questionie….

Now, I have NO IDEA what this R. T person wants…………….

**Foxthethiefking**

**What did Jimmy do, to make him stick in your mind so much?**

Lucius; *grumbles* He was just so NICE! It was sickening

Calm-Waters; if you haven't noticed Jimmy isn't here right now, he's still tending to…. Cerbee.

Heloise; He tried to be friends with everyone, including me.

Beezy; He did this really funny trick! It was soo hilarious!!

Sammy; *shrugs*

Dark Beezy; Stopped a bus.

Everyone besides me; WHAT??!?!?!?!

Calm-Waters; you would have to read my story if you want to find out what it is.

Heloise; So what's it called?

Calm-Waters; Darker Than You Know

Heloise; Ohh *does circular motion with hand* co-co

Calm-Waters; Oka, next questionie!!

**Foxthethiefking**

**Beezy whats an average date between you and Safi?**

Beezy; We go to the Yogurt Store.

Calm-Waters; of course.

*shakes head*

Told you!

**p.s; Give me an opportunity and I'll SHOW you how evil I can be hehehehe muahahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *flames erupt behind me***

Calm-Waters; *smacks forehead again* Oh my…..

Lucius; hmmmm, I'll consider it. First I will have to send Molotov to see how _strong_ you are.

*Evil grin*

Calm-Waters; Good god…. Will this insanity ever stop?

Heloise; if Lucius is involved, I doubt it.

Calm-Waters; Oh! Nice one! High-five

*Heloise and Calm-Waters high-five*

Calm-Waters; Welp, that's all for today, so next time I will DRAG JIMMY DOWN HERE BY THE FRONT OF HIS TEETH if he doesn't come down. So you can ask your Jimmy questions now.

Tehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Calm-Waters; Well howdy!

*tips her cow-boy hat to everyone*

Heloise; *sceptical look* Why are you wearing a cow-boy hat?

Calm-Waters; BECAUSE I WANT TO!

Heloise; *rolls eyes* Okay then…….

Calm-Waters; *smiles* What? I like cow-boy hats!

Ahem, ANYWAY.

Before I was so RUDELY interrupted-

Heloise; Just get on with it!

Calm-Waters; Don't you have a shrine to tend to?

Heloise; *evil glare, mumbles and walks off*

Calm-Waters; Don't worry, I'll get her back, when it's her turn.

*smiles*

Lucius; Wow, did you know that that guy, fox-whatever, has morphed into a dragon!?

Calm-Waters; I know. I was THERE!!

Oka, now on with the ACTUAL business.

*flips over paper*

Wow, thanks guys! There's SO many reviews!!! Oh! And girls!! Tehe.

**Crazy-wolf**

**Lucius;**

**You have to dress up in a tutu and prance around saying "blah blah evil, blah blah misery" For one hour straight!**

Calm-Waters; OH MY GOD!

*looks at Lucius and smiles evilly*

I can't wait to see this

Lucius; Who says I'm doing it?

Calm-Waters; Oh Heloise……

Lucius; AHHHHH!!!!

*runs away*

Calm-Waters; Oh, he'll be back. Count on it.

**Crazy-Wolf**

**Where IS Miseryville? Is it like a completely different planet or, what?**

Calm-Waters; OH! OH! Let me answer!!!!

Unfortunately, I don't know where Misery ville is, I doubt anyone else does either

Beezy; It's right here! *points to ground*

Dark Beezy; *slaps forehead* Thank god Calm-Waters didn't make me as stupid as him…

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* ANYWAY, Misery Ville is it's own planet. I apparently it shows that in one episode… I didn't see it, but my brother said he did….

But I digress… He also said that it looked like the Misery Ville logo, the planet I mean.

Does that help you at all?

*claps hands*

Well if it doesn't Oh maa noo!

Nest question!

Ohh! For Jimbo!

JIMMY GET OUT HERE!

Jimmy; *far away voice* I'm still feeding Cerbee!

Calm-Waters; You aren't now! *stomps out of door*

*hear yelling*

Jimmy; Ow! Hey!

*See Calm-Waters dragging Jimmy in by his ear (sorry I didn't want to put my hand in his mouth. EW) and dump him on the floor*

Calm-Waters; you are going to sit there, and LIKE IT!

Jimmy; *scoots over a few inches*

Calm-Waters; *smiles* Oka, smile Jimmy! It WAS Christmas! I thought you'd be EXCITED!!??

Jimmy; *manages a small smile*

Calm-Waters; Hurray! Now! Next question!!

**Brendachic12**

**Jimmy, if you were in a cartoon cross-over, would you rather want to be crossed over with Danny Phantom, Johnny Test, or Hannah Montana?**

Calm-Waters; *whispers loudly to Jimmy* I'd go for Danny Phantom! He's cool! And he's a ghost!

*looks around*

Thank god Heloise didn't hear that!

Jimmy; I don't know any of them

Calm-Waters; *whispers loudly* pick DANNY PHANTOM!! PICK DANNY PHANTOM!!

Jimmy; oka! Danny Phantom?

Calm-Waters; *pats Jimmy's shoulder* that's a good boy.

Next Question!

**Cecilia Garcia;**

**Why was he hidding and not in this chapter and I know he is hiding but how come? Was it cause Calm-Waters wanted you to kiss Heloise?**

Jimmy; I told you I was going to feed my dog!

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* Suurrreeee you were.

I just bet….

Oka, well the next ones are all for Heloise, so I guess I will just have to take her away from her Jimmy Two Shoes shrine…

Jimmy; Is THAT what everyone was talking about!?! HELOISE HAS A SHRINE! TO ME?!?!

Calm-Waters; Opps.

Jimmy; *goes pale*

Calm-Waters; Crap! Heloise ain't gunna like this.

Jimmy; I'm going to go and sit down now….

Calm-Waters; My, my. See? Happy?

*smiles*

Welp, Jimmy finally knows it!!

*walks out*

~ 5 minutes later ~

*walks in with Heloise*

Heloise; Let go off me!!

Calm-Waters; no! Your gunna answer questions! THEN you can go back to your-

Heloise; *death glare*

Calm-Waters; special room.

Heloise; *slumps on a near-by chair*

Oka, fine!

Calm-Waters; Oh! And I know what can cheer you up! Later you can go get Lucy. Sorry Jimmy taking your name for him…. And put this on him, and tell him to prance about in it.

*Hands over tutu suit*

Heloise: *smiles* Gladly.

Calm-Waters;

**HELOISExJIMMY;**

**Heloise why do you hurt people?**

Heloise; What type of question is THAT? Why do YOU breathe? BECAUSE I WAS BORN TO!

*grabs axe and starts pounding the table with it*

Calm-Waters; wow, that was a different thing then I expected….

*does circular motion with hand*

Hey! Heloise! You HAVE to answer this question…. Everyone wants to know it…..

**How old are you Heloise?**

Heloise; how old am I?

Pfft, what a dumb question….

Calm-Waters; So how old are you?

Heloise; Umm…… I can't remember.

Calm-Waters; Oka, well, if you guys want an answer, I can sorta answer it. But the answer goes to the credit of **HELOISExJIMMY** because she says that she has a friend (from you tube?) that helped make JTS.

Ahem.

She said that Heloise isn't really a human being, she's just a demon. Like everyone else there, but only LOOKS human. She said that Heloise is about 300 - 400 years old, or something.

I don't exactly know. If you want details about that, you would have to ask her.

*smiles*

Heloise; cool!

Jimmy; Oh my god…..

Calm-Waters; wow! it speaks.

Heloise; *suspicious glare*

Calm-Waters; *whispers* Jesus Christ! (no offence to anyone) I hope that she doesn't find out about what I said….

Well next question for Jimmy

**HannaNoTenshi4; **

**Jimmy what was your first thought when Beezy and Heloise accidentally kiss?**

Jimmy; she has a shrine to me……

Heloise; WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Calm-Waters; Aw crap…. *smacks forehead*

Heloise; *nasty glare and descending onto Calm-Waters*

Calm-Waters; Well, bye everyone. I don't know if you'll see me the next time……

Heloise; Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Calm-Waters; *rubs face* ouch. Heloise I said I didn't mean it!!!

I swear I didn't TRY and tell him!!!

*see Calm-Waters underneath a table while Heloise is holding a weird-looking device*

Calm-Waters; I swear to god!! Please don't kill me!!

Heloise; *smiles*

Calm-Waters; I am in total agreement to why people say she looks scary when she smiles….

Heloise; *steps forward*

Calm-Waters; BYE!!!

*runs out from underneath table, then trips on over-turned chair*

Calm-Waters; Crap! I knew this chair was going to be a pain in the ***

*see's Heloise checking under table*

*gets up and see's face in mirror*

Thank god she only bruised me

*rubs face, again*

Ow.

*looks over and see's Jimmy STILL sitting in the same chair as last time*

Come on! You couldn't have controlled your girlfriend?!? So she wouldn't BEAT on me??!!! URRGG!!

Cartoons these days!!

*see's Heloise coming again*

Good merciful god. Someone please at least stop her in time, so she wont kill me!

Jimmy; Heloise?

Heloise; *looks at Jimmy*

Calm-Waters; *visibly sighs*

Well I hope you are all happy. I got what was going to me.

*slumps, then gets handed a paper*

Beezy; More questions.

Calm-Waters; *watchs him leave in shock* HEY! WAIT!! Can't you stay! PLEASE!??

I'm gunna die in here…….

*swallows*

Well lets see how bad these are gunna be….

**Cecilia Garcia**

**Jimmy how do you feel after the *shrine* inccident?**

Oh, no. Not asking THAT one. I can just feel the laser on my skin….

Well, maybe. If I get protective gear… Or Beezy to stand in front of me….

**StarUchiha;**

**You are a genius!**

I'm a genious? Since when?

**One for miss Jez if possible.**

Oka, thank GOD it isn't for the two love birds over there!

*see Heloise and Jimmy talking quietly to each other*

JEZ! Get your butt OUT HERE!!

Jez; But I was doing my hair!

Calm-Waters; Well, you can pull yourself away from the piece of dull glass, and just answer the question. THEN you can go back to, whatever it was you were doing.

Jez; Fine.

**Jez;**

**you seem to have a small fortune of your home (possibly) and as much as Lucy spoils you, you obviously loathe him so do you have some sexy ex boyfriend that died or moved to anything country or planet or something we don't know about?? HM?**

Jez; *scoffs* Of course I have an Ex! Why else do you think I would be dating Lucius?

Calm-Waters; thank god Lucius is not here right now. I do NOT want 2 love-sick people coming after me.

Jez; If my old boyfriend hears of me dating Lucius, maybe he'll come back. He just left me here to ROT!!

Calm-Waters; I sense boyfriend problems.

Jez; 'Don't worry, I'll come back' But has he?!! NO!!!!! So, I might as well make the best I can here, even if it means dating someone like _Lucius_

Calm-Waters; Wow, who was your old boyfriend?

Jez; His name was Jonathan.

Calm-Waters; Oka, never heard of a Jonathan…….

*shrugs*

Bye the looks of it, I doubt I will

Well, I guess it's on to the next question…

**Sharpshooter01;**

**Okay, this is for everyone, including you Miss Calm-Waters, if you could be any type of Meat/Vegetable/Fruit/Candy/etc., what would you be?**

Calm-Waters; Hmmm, I would be…. A strawberry.

Jez; I guess I would have to choose…. A star fruit.

Beezy; I'D BE MUSTARD!!!!

Calm-Waters; Beezy, that's a condiment, not fruit.

Beezy; Well, it's made out of vegetables, right?

Calm-Waters; What? I'm SUPPOSED to know this?

Beezy; Yea..

Calm-Waters; I can't believe it.

Heloise; I'd be a wild mushroom.

Calm-Waters; How did I know you would pick something poisonous?

Jimmy; I'd be a banana.

Calm-Waters; Wow, it would match your hair.

Sammy; I'd be a star fruit! *gets glazed eyes*

Calm-Waters; Star fruit has NOTHING to do with being a star!

Sammy; It doesn't?

Calm-Waters; *_OH MY GOD! I AM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!!*_

No.

Sammy; And I want so badly to be in show biz…

Calm-Waters; *sigh*

Sammy; Okay, I changed my mind. I want to be an ORANGE!!

Calm-Waters; Why an Orange?

Sammy; Because it's a colour AND a fruit!

Calm-Waters; Oh my lord……

Well, I am DEFFINEATLY going onto the NEXT question!!!

**Mary; **

**This one is for Heloise.**

**People say that she is a human but others think she is a demon that looks human. So is she human like Jimmy or a demon?**

Calm-Waters; I really don't know how to answer that. As I did say before, **HELOISExJIMMY** says she has a friend, on you-tube, that helped make JTS. And he/she claims that Heloise, is in fact, a demon.

I guess it's all in the eye of the beholder. If you want her to be a demon, well then she's a demon. If not, well she's not.

If you want my opinion, I think she is. I mean, really. It's only plausible. She is REALLY mean and stuff. But yet, humans can be that mean too……

Or! I have a totally COOL idea! Maybe she WAS a human, before, but she got turned INTO a demon! Maybe that's WHY she has a mark on her head! The mark of a transformation into a demon!!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

That's totally wicked.


	7. Chapter 7

Calm-Waters; *sigh* I seriously don't get paid enough for this

Dark Beezy; *snorts* you don't get paid at all!!

Calm-Waters; Oh stuff it! I made you, and I'm pretty sure I can unmake you!!

Dark Beezy; *snorts and walks off*

Calm-Waters; *shrugs* fine whatever. BE that way!

Oka, questions, questions….

*scrunches up face*

**Sharpshooter01;**

**Once again for everyone. What is your favorite genre of Music, and what Instrument would you play if you could?**

**Also, just had to say this, Sammy is my favorite character by far.**

Calm-Waters; Awww! Sammy you have a fan!!!

Sammy; Does that mean I am a star?

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* Yes, in someone's eyes.

Sammy; HURRAY!! *stars to dance*

Calm-Waters; Well, I guess I will answer this question…. Well, my favourite genre, would well be everything. I'm not picky.

And my fave instrument is the flute, so I would like to be one. Their just so cool!!

*laughs*

Sammy; I like happy music!

*looks around*

Please don't tell Lucius!

Calm-Waters; Don't worry I wont tell.

Sammy; *sighs* And I guess I would like to be a guitar.

Calm-Waters; Why's that Sammy?

Sammy; Because everyone likes them.

Calm-Waters; mmmhmmm…..

Lucius; *pops in wearing a tutu* I DON'T WANT TO COME IN!!

Heloise; WELL I DON'T REALLY CARE!!

Calm-Waters; HEY LOOK IT'S A PINK LUCIUS!! Dance Lucy!!

Lucius; *glares and grumbles* I'm Lucius…

*starts dancing*

Calm-Waters; Well, I think Crazy-Wolf will be happy….. And everyone else that wanted this to happen!

I know I am!!

*smiles widely*

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Crazy-Wolf;**

**Can I throw a pie at Jez? I don't like her.**

Calm-Waters; *bits lip in attempt to not laugh* mmmrrrppphhh….

Suurrreee…. Just don't let Lucius find out…… Or anyone that likes her…

Oka… next question..

**Mary;**

**For Heloise**

**Why do you always wear a red rob? It's kinda weird wearing the same thing.**

Calm-Waters; Well, not to be rude, but doesn't EVERYONE seem to wear the same thing everyday? I guess they just don't like to change cloths, or something.

Well, anyway, what's your answer Heloise?

*turns to Heloise*

Heloise; Because I like it.

Calm-Waters; Oka, is that the best answer you have?

Heloise; *shrugs*

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* What EVER! You just GO ON being THAT way!!

*Crosses arms and pouts*

Heloise; *looks at Calm-Waters like she grew 3 heads*

You'll get over it

*walks off*

Calm-Waters; HURMPTH! Well at least she ain't mad at me anymore….. That's a big relief!!!

I could've lost my head…. Or another tear able limbs…..

Next question!!!

**NeoTerraKnightX**

**I got a question for Jimmy, Heloise, and the series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the title character has a special fighting style called the Fist of the Nose Hair which he attacks with his nose hair and crazy attacks. Other characters such as Gasser uses the Fist of the Back Wind which he attacks with his farts and OVER uses the Fist of Bloody Evil which he attacks with his big scissors you were to make up and master your own Fist, what would they be?**

Calm-Waters; Wow.. That was really long……

HELOISE GET BACK IN HERE!!!

JIMMY BEEZY YOU TOO!!

*Grumbling then footsteps*

Heloise; WHAT?!?!

Jimmy; Yes?

Beezy; MUSTARD!!

Calm-Waters; I can bet you will all know what Beezy's will be.

Heloise; What? What ARE you talking about?!

*thrust paper in front of Heloise, Beezy and Jimmy*

Heloise; I already have one.

Calm-Waters; Yes, and what is it?

Heloise; The Fist of Evil….?

Calm-Waters; Of course….

Beezy; THE FIST OF MUSTARD!!!!

Calm-Waters; *looks at you knowingly* See?

Jimmy; The Fist of Shoe!

Calm-Waters; That made no sense at all.

Jimmy; Was it suppose to?

Calm-Waters; Well this IS a cartoon, so I guess not…..

But if it's too confusing people wont get it….

Oka, never mind, it's too confusing!!!

Next question

**technodude458 **

**I tell you this now unless u want to look like crap put a shock collar on Heloise if I was in your position I would not only do that but put on armour (think batman begins and the dark knight) that woman is psycho insane and any other sense of the word in my opinion do what u do when your on isla sorna confronted by velociraptors run as fast as u can and get out of reach.**

Calm-Waters; hey! This isn't a question!! What the frig? Anyway, me and Heloise have an understanding now.

She wont kill me, as long as I say nothing that has her name in it. Besides these questions, of course…. Or say anything to Jimmy about her… And then I can't… Well the list goes on and on.

*smiles*

Just so she wont kill me!

But notice she didn'tsay to _hurt_ me….

Maybe I'll take his advice…..

*runs out and gets some armour*

*runs back in and puts it near self*

Oka, I feel safer now…

**HELOISExJIMMY **

**awesomeness i like my name in bold looks pretty any who question: Heloise and Jimmy? WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS BLACKFIRE ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT**!

Calm-Waters; I doubt anyone will know…. But yet, I have NO idea what you are talking about!!

Clarify, PLEASE

*looks around and notices no one was there*

HEY! WHERE DID EVERYONE GOO????

*frowns*

They all left me….

*starts to cry*

Bye…….


	8. Chapter 8

Calm-Waters; *frowns then turns red*

Have I been _really_ harsh?

I'm sorry!!

*runs around*

I'm sorry!!

Random Citizens; *look at her like she's crazy*

Take a load of her

*points and laughs*

Calm-Waters; I'm really sorry!!

But, yeaaa… I was….. Oh poo….

Well, anyway, not that my conscience is cleared…

Let's get on with some questions!!!!

**Foxthethiefking;**

**Hey uh...Dorkus! Tell me...after all the abuse you've been put through why do you still work for Heloise?**

Calm-Waters; Yea! Why DOES he put up with all of that?

*grabs a phone, out of nowhere and starts dialing*

I gave everyone a phone, so I wouldn't have to shout their name all the time

*ring ring*

Dorkus; Hello?

Calm-Waters; Hey, Dorkus! We have a question for you!

Dorkus; Okay…..

Calm-Waters; Oka, it's **After all the abuse you've been put through, why do you still work for Heloise?**

Dorkus; What are you talking about? What do you mean by abuse??

WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?!?!

Calm-Waters; *looks at the phone, that now has frantic screaming coming out of it*

Oh, dear. I don't think I should've asked that…

Hey Dorkus?

Dorkus; WHAT!?!?!

Calm-Waters; I was joking, okay? Just a joke. Kidding! *Laughs*

Dorkus; *sighs* Okay, good.

*click*

Calm-Waters; *looks at phone, that was now buzzing*

Well that was rude.

*shakes head*

Well, I think I can answer this question….

Remember in one episode, that Heloise showed she had THOUSANDS of Dorkus's? Well, that can be one reason. You can keep seeing Dorkus, but not the SAME Dorkus.

Do you get it? It's, kind of confusing…

Also, another reason, is that in ANOTHER Episode, Heloise took OUT Dorkus's brain, and then.. Slapped him with it…. Which was rude, yet totally Heloise….

So, yea, that could be another reason….

I think…..

*shakes head*

Anyway, the whole thing with the phone? Well as you can see

*sweeps hands around room*

No one seems to want to be with me.

*frowns*

Have I really been _that_ bad? Like, probably some yelling and forceful things, but that was all in the name of this show….

*frown deepens, then shrugs*

Oh well. I can't cry over it…. People just stare at me, then leave.

That's what they all did yesterday…..

*sigh*

So, yea, if theres a physical one, I guess I'll just have to call on them to come over.

Anyway, enough with my gabbing!

Next Question!!

**Cecilia Garcia**

**What HeloisexJimmy was saying was what were the two love birds talking about in the last chapter?**

**Also about Mart's question she means that she wears a robe every time like a red, black and stripe one and nothing like normal clothes that Jimmy was wearing.**

**(Even though I keep telling her what Heloise said she thinks that Heloise has no taste in clothes)**

Calm-Waters; WOW that's a mouthful…. And I seriously doubt ANYONE is going to know, what they were talking about, unless you want to get threw Heloise…

*shudders*

I personally wouldn't. That girl scares me…

Well, I guess I will get Heloise on the phone. Oh! And the phone is hooked up to like, this big stereo things.. So like you'll hear everything and whatnot.

*Brings out phone and starts dialling*

God, I'm SO glad Lucius took off that cell-phone ban…

*ring ring*

Heloise; Hello?

Calm-Waters; Hi Heloise!!

Heloise; Oh no.

Calm-Waters; *frowns*

Well, anyway, you have a question!!!

Heloise; That's just great!

Calm-Waters; Wow, you don't have to sound so excited!

*laughs*

*rolls eyes playfully*

Anyway! Question!!

**Why do you wear a robe EVERYTIME?!?!**

Heloise; I already answered this question

*click*

Calm-Waters; *looks at phone*

Oka now THAT was rude.

*sigh*

What ever am I going to do?!

I'm sooo bored!!! Nobody's here to play with me!!

Not that doing your questions isn't fun. NO! They ARE!! Especially the dare ones! Heloise ALWAYS helps with those!! But, when I don't have to do the show, I'm always bored….

Nobody seems to want to play with me….

Sorry, been gabbing on there. AGAIN!!

More questions!!!

**StarUchiha LUCY~OKAY MISERY INC IS IN TROUBLE, Its LOW ON FUNDS! and no money means NO MISERY! NOW IN ORDER TO GET MORE MONEY YOU HAVE TO PUT ON A MUSICAL!WHICH ONE AND WHO WILL BE WHOO?OHH and Dark Beezy,If i bring you cake, pie, and the goriest of all horror movie (sounds like so much fun! 3) will you go out with me on a horror spree?**

*brings out phone*

*sticks tougne out at you*

Tehehe

*ring ring ring*

Dark Beezy; Hello? You have 30 seconds

Calm-Waters; SOMEBODY WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!

There, was that fast-

Dark Beezy; No

*click*

Calm-Waters; *slaps forehead*

I should really do something about him. Maybe make him ALITTLE more patient.

Then I would be able to GET SOMEWHERE with him!!!

Beezy is SO much more patient…. Until he falls asleep on you…. Or ON you…

*shudders*

WELP

Lucy's turn now…

*dials*

*ring ring ring*

Lucius; WHAT??!?!?!?!?!

Calm-Waters; *holds phone away from ear, and rubs side of face*

*scowls*

What? Did interrupt you and your koochie-long-ears time?

Lucius; Well… WAIT! No! What are you talking about?

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes at you then sticks tongue out playfully* Really.

ANYWAY!! I have a quest-ion for you-ou!!

Lucius; What is it?

Calm-Waters; **LUCY~OKAY MISERY INC IS IN TROUBLE, Its LOW ON FUNDS! and no money means NO MISERY! NOW IN ORDER TO GET MORE MONEY YOU HAVE TO PUT ON A MUSICAL!WHICH ONE AND WHO WILL BE WHOO?**

Lucius; Misery Inc would NEVER get low on funds! It runs on pure Misery itself! Why would I use such a mundane thing as money to run what I need to create Misery?

Calm-Waters; *stares at phone*

Wow. That was unexpected.

But what about when you were like rolling in money?

Lucius; To make misery. Of COURSE you NEED money to BUY things, and me showering in it, tells people how rich I am, and how poor they are!

MISERY!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*click*

Calm-Waters; I SO expected that to happen. I swear that is all I hear anymore.

CLICK CLICK CLICK.

*light suddenly pops*

Oopppsss, maybe I shouldn't press these buttons anymore

*takes a step back from buttons, and whistles*

*Beezy walks in*

Beezy; I forgot my-

Calm-Waters; I DIDN'T DO IT!!!

*runs out of room*

Beezy; -Mustard?

Okay….

*walks over to camera and knocks it over picking up mustard*

*looks at camera*

Wow, what a weird looking cake.

*picks it up pours mustard over it, and starts to eat it*

~ CLANK ~

OW!! It's HARD!!!

*throws camera down, then walks off*

*Camera blanks out*


	9. Chapter 9

Calm-Waters; Dearie me…… I'm SO BORED!!! And the people WON'T SHOW UP!!!

*laughs*

That's why I made this show!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Oka, enough with the randomness, onto the questions!!!!

*grabs paper that was handed to self*

Hmmmhmmmm…….

****

Cecilia Garcia

Please Do technodude's dare. It's my birthday on Wednesday, so please do it!!

OKA!! And to refresh anyone's memory, techno dude's dare is that Jimmy and Heloise should be locked up in a closet, until they admit there feelings, and kiss for at least a minute.

It also says I can change anything about the dare, but I find that it is just fine as it is!!

ON WITH THE DARE!!!

*dials phone*

Yea, nobody still wants to come and join me. And they all hang up on me… And well, its just… Ah, never mind.

Heloise; Hello?

Calm-Waters; HELOISE!!

Heloise; Oh god.

Calm-Waters; YOU HAVE TO COME!!!! I'VE GOT A DARE FOR YOU!!

Heloise; No.

Calm-Waters; It's about Jimmy kissing you!

Heloise; *silence* I'll think about it

Calm-Waters; MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, I mean YAY!!!

Heloise; Okay….

*click*

Calm-Waters; HURRAA!!!!!!!

*dials phone*

Jimmy; Hello?

Calm-Waters; JIMMY! JIMMY! COME HERE!!!! YOU GOTTA!!!!

Jimmy; Okay?

Calm-Waters; JUST COME!! It'll be FUNN!!!

Jimmy; FUNN??!!!!

Calm-Waters; *nods vigorously* YES!!!

Jimmy; OKAY!!!

Calm-Waters; OHHH!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I LOVE THIS DARE!!! But I;m being very deceive…

Oka, now while we wait for them to come over, I don't doubt they will, let's get on with some OTHER stuff. *smiles*

**DigiCat99/Psycho Kitty,**

**If you were evil, and you wanted to kill or do something to them? Who, what and why would you.  
If you don't wanna answer this question then answer this.**

**If you had 1 more pet, can it be me? reow =3**

Calm-Waters; Well since Jimmy is on his way… Nah, I wanna ask it NOW!!

*dials phone*

Jimmy; Hello?

Calm-Waters; JIMMY!!!

Jimmy; AAHHH!!!

Calm-Waters; IF YOU WERE EVIL WHO WOULD YOU KILL?

Jimmy; How can you ask me that?

Calm-Waters; Yeah, really. *smacks forehead*

OKA! IF YOU COULD BE THIS GIRL, PSHYCO KITTY, WOULD YOU LET HER BE YOUR PET???!!

Jimmy; Why are you yelling?

Calm-Waters; I HAVE NO IDEA. I HEARD FROM COSMO THAT IT HELPS YOU REMEMBER THINGS BETTER

Jimmy; Cosmo?

Calm-Waters; *looks around nervously*

*whispers* It's confidential.

Jimmy; Okay?

Calm-Waters; IS THAT AN OKA TO MY QUESTION??!?!?!

Jimmy; Sure, Cerbee could use another friend.

Calm-Waters; Well they're you go.

Bye, Jimmy!

Jimmy; Bye?

*click*

**Lacheetara;**

**Heloise; What's your favourite animal?**

Calm-Waters; PHONE TIME!!! Man, its just not right anymore…

*Dials phone*

You guys notice how I'm trying not to be annoyed by this. The producers wont let me.

*laughs*

No, just kidding!!!

Heloise; WHAT??!!?

Calm-Waters; Ohh, I can tell your busy.

Heloise; Grrr

Calm-Waters; ANYWAY. WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE ANIMAL?

Heloise; The Shark

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* Of course. Why?

Heloise; Because they can kill with just one bite

Calm-Waters; I shouldn't have asked… *shudders* I am NEVER watching a shark-show EVER again…

*click*

Calm-Waters; I would say that's rude, but why bother? She'll just do it again anyway.

Lalalalalala

God, so bored…… When are those slow pokes going to get here?

Bored…

*Hear door open and slam shut*

Calm-Waters; HURRAY! THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!

*dances around*

*See Jimmy and Heloise walk in*

Heloise; What are you doing?!

Calm-Waters; *stops dancing* HI!!!

Heloise and Jimmy; Hi?

Calm-Waters; I was dancing….Anyway! You guys have to stand over here… *points to place near open closet*

Heloise; Why?

Calm-Waters; It will, you know…. *does weird hand-motion*

Heloise; *looks at Calm-Waters weirdly* Okay?

*Heloise and Jimmy stand over there*

Calm-Waters; *walks over to the two* I know your both going to hate me for this, and I am sorry but…

*pushes them in, and slams the door*

*puts a board over it*

Wow, that was easier, I'd thought Heloise would be prepared for a surprise attack…

BANG BANG BANG

Heloise; LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!

Calm-Waters; I really sorry, I had to do it that way, but it was the only way you guys would get in there… I'm sorry.

Heloise; SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!! AND IT DEFFINATELY DOESN'T OPEN THIS DOOR!!

Calm-Waters; BUT THAT'S THE DARE!!

Heloise; I. DON'T. CARE!!!

Jimmy; I forgive you

Calm-Waters; *sighs*

Your just saying that.

Jimmy; Yeah……

Calm-Waters; See?

Heloise; LET. ME. OUT!!!!!!!

Calm-Waters; But I CAN'T!

*swiftly walks away*

Okay, I hope Heloise won't kill me, when she DOES get out…

But in the mean time, let's watch the action. I'll tell you if anything interesting happens.

*presses button and big screen falls down*

*See Heloise banging at the door in desperation, and Jimmy just standing there looking at the now dent door*

Jimmy; I don't think that's working

Heloise; *turns around and glares at Jimmy breathing heavily* _No?!!?! REALLY?!??!?!?!?!?!!!!!_

Jimmy; *nods* Yeah

Heloise; *gives Jimmy a death glare*

*sigh*

Okay, Calm-Waters, what is the dare?

Calm-Waters; Well… You guys can only come out, unless you… kiss.

Heloise; WHAT?!!??!!?!??!!!

Calm-Waters; Yes……?

Jimmy; *laughs nervously*

Calm-Waters; I'm sorry guys, But until you kiss, I'm afraid I can't let you out. It's what the reviewers want.

Heloise; Well……

*see Heloise flutter her eyes at Jimmy*

Jimmy; Umm… *rubs neck nervously*

Calm-Waters; Awk-ward…

*smiles*

Is this what you wanted?

*turns back to screen*

I hope this isn't too… forceful….

*frowns*

Well, lets watch

Heloise; Well, it's the only way.

Calm-Waters; HA! Only way, my butt! I saw the big gun-looking thing in her back-pocket!!

Jimmy; Yeah…………

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* Jimmy obviously didn't

*several seconds pass*

OHMYGOD!!!

*runs over to the door*

JUST KISS SO I CAN LET YOU GUYS OUT!!! AND ANYWAY, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE EACH OTHER, SO JUST OWN UP TO IT! JIMMY STOP BEING A WEINER!

Jimmy; Hey!

Calm-Waters; Well it's TRUE!

*Silence*

Calm-Waters; Just do it? Alright?

*sigh*

Calm-Waters; But you have to mean it.

Jimmy; Mean it?

Calm-Waters; yeah, you know? Actually WANT to do it? Not just because you have to? I mean, it's your first kiss, you might as well make it memorable

Well, if you don't count that one with Beezy…

Heloise; SHUT UP

Calm-Waters; Sorry… *smiles* I'm pretty sure Heloise won't forget THAT ONE!

*laughs*

ANYWAY!!

*runs back to screen*

Let's see.

*See Jimmy and Heloise standing awkwardly near each other*

Heloise; Well you heard her…

Jimmy; Yeah… *rubs neck awkwardly*

Calm-Waters; God this is SO awkward.

*starts eating pop-corn*

Oh my god…

HAHAHA

I'm so random.

HAHAHAHAA!!

*See Jimmy and Heloise, lowering in…*

Calm-Waters; For all you kids that don't like rated scenes don't watch. Tehehe.

God, I'm such a stinker.

*smiles*

*turn back to screen*

*See Jimmy and Heloise in a full embrace*

Calm-Waters; OHHH!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

*runs over to door*

One… Two… Three…

*swings open door*

Calm-Waters; Hel-lo love birds!!

Jimmy and Heloise; *jump back* AAHHH!!!!

Calm-Waters; *smirks*

Yeah, they SO liked it.

Heloise; *glares*

Calm-Waters; Hey! I got you your kiss!

Heloise; Well, you didn't have to do it so…

Calm-Waters; So Heloise-y?

Heloise; *sigh*

Jimmy; Umm…

Calm-Waters; Awkward?

Jimmy; *nods*

Calm-Waters; Yeah, I get that A LOT. Anyway, think how awkward it WOULD HAVE been if EVERYONE had been here?

Everyone you know, knowing that you kissed her…

Jimmy; Can we not?

Calm-Waters; *shock expression* Do you REALLY think I'd DO that?

Jimmy; Well…

Calm-Waters; UGG! You'd THINK I'D DO THAT?!!!??!!!!

Jimmy; *nods*

Calm-Waters; What???!!!

Well, I guess it's what to expect from my total spring-surprise on you…

But it's the ONLY WAY!!

It was, OKA??!?!

You, Jimmy *points finger at Jimmy*

Would have never EVER done that willingly, and Heloise wouldn't do it, just because she wanted to be MEAN!!

Heloise; *shrugs*

Calm-Waters; So it was the only way! If you don't like it, I you just think I could have done it way more meaner. Just think about that, Jimmy.

*See Calm-Waters walk away*

Heloise; I hope she never comes back.


	10. Chapter 10

Calm-Waters; Well, I am back! AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!

I was so excited after that nice dare those nice people had given me!!

YOU GOTTA GIVE ME MORE!!! I NEED MORE DARES MAN!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! DARES ARE SO FUNN!!!!!

*smiles*

AHEM, anywhozers…. Oh with the questions!!!

*gets handed a sheet of paper*

Errr… hmmm…

**HanaNoTenshi4****  
**

**I got a question for Beezy~  
If by some reason, Lucius married Jez (MAYYBE), what do you think if she became you mother?**

Calm-Waters; Oh WOW. I would never expect that! Jez marrying him???

*starts laughing hysterically*

Ow ow… my sides hurt now….

*dails phone*

Yea, no matter how much I beg AND PLEAD they still don't want to join me here! Apperently they have useless things called 'a life'. At least that's what Heloise said I didn't have…

Beezy; Errr, hello?

Calm-Waters: HI!!!

Beezy; Oh great.

Calm-Waters; BEEZY! WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF JEZ WAS YOUR MOTHER?!

Beezy; JEZ IS MY MOM?!?!?!?!

Calm-Waters; _Nooooo_, but what would you think if she WAS your mom?

Beezy; Uhhh….. *suddenly hear snoring*

Calm-Waters; I guess I tired him out.

*Click*

I doubt he would care, anyway. It's not like he really cares about his father. Or his father cares about him……

NEXT QUESTION!!!

**Lacheetara****  
**

**Aww Heloise why you got to be like that? Why can't you like WOLVES? They're cool looking, Make robots look like them and they turn out SO FLIPPING COOL, Wolves may not kill in one bite... BUT they torturously rip the flesh of their victims and do all that... And they can kill people ANYWHERE. PLUS, they're FURRY. Furry is nice... So why isn't your favourite animal a wolf?! Just wondering.**

Calm-Waters; Sorry to burst your WOLVE bubble, but wolves aren't nearly as dangerous as some people proclaim. Usually wolves tend to stick to themselves, and only attack when provoked. Like any other animal. Sorry… But I bet any wolves Heloise makes will be EXACTLY like that.

*dials*

Heloise; Whatever it is, no.

Calm-Waters; But- I-

Heloise; *hear weird noise* NO!!!!

*click*

*smiles*

Calm-Waters; Did you hear that noise? Hmmm, sounded an awful lot like Jimmy…… Nah, I'm just joking! It more sounded like one of those metal welders.

NEXT QUESTION!!

**Out of the blue :3  
**

**Hey Molotov, something's always bothered me...exactly WHY do you take orders from Lucy? I mean the guy may run the place but he isn't exactly...scary. ^^; sorry Lucy but its true, no offence to ya but you have GOT to be paying well.**

Calm-Waters; Yeah… Why is that? Lucy must have like black-mail on him, or something. Or he's just too freaked out by Heloise… and with that thought, why does Heloise take orders from him?? Maybe she just likes blowing things up…

Anyway…

*dials*

Molotov; Molotov reporting!

Calm-Waters; Wow, even answering the phone you sound like a general.

Molotov; Ack! It's _you_!

Calm-Waters; Yeah, sure. When _I_ phone he doesn't sound like a general…

Well, anyway, _Molotov_, the question is 'Why do you take orders from Lucy?'

Molotov; It is none of your business little _girl_.

Calm-Waters; MUST be black-mail.

Molotov; _What?!?!_ How did you-

Calm-Waters; I was correct?!?!?!?!

Molotov; Ack! Never mind!

*click*

Calm-Waters; Ohhh, wonder what Lucy has on him?! An affair that no one knows about? You all know what a be-och his wife is… Well, that's what she appears like to me… NO OFFENCE to anyone that likes her…

Well, onward ho to the next question!!1

**Violent oceans****  
**

**why exactly is dark Beezy so, I don't know, dark?**

Calm-Waters; I don't know. I just felt like making him dark… Seems more fitting, you know? His father so… well jerk-ish, and everything. Don't-cha think that Beezy might react negatively to that? I really don't know! I just felt like it, no really solid reason why…

*laughs*

Does that answer your question?

*laughs*

Hmm, any other questions???

**Cecilia Garcia  
**

**By the way if Heloise and Jimmy celebrated valentine's day I want to know if they did something special since they already had lip to lip contact.:)**

Calm-Waters; So you want to know if they celebrate Valentines day here? Well I can answer THAT ONE.

They don't.

N-O. Not AT ALL. I swear, I've looked through the calendar A THOUSAND TIMES, and not ONCE did I see 'Valentines Day'

It peeved me off, real bad. I was so looking forward to doing a Valentines Day Special!!

Urgg… I proposed the idea of Valentines Day to Lucius, but I bet he just refused to peeve me off more…

I swear everyone hates me around here.

But, OHH WELL. Not like I expected them too, with me forcing things on them……

*laughs*

But that doesn't mean you can't keep with the suggestions and questions and dares!!! I'll get them to do them… Don't think I won't…

*smiles*

Well please give me something to do… Bored over here in Miseryville… It may look all fun with Jimmy, but it is SERIOUSLY BORING!!

Unless of course, you're hanging with Jimmy…

*laughs*

Good-bye!!

*waves*


	11. Chapter 11

Calm-Waters; TEHEHEHEHE. HI!!!!

*waves franticly*

Calm-Waters; OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT?!?!?!

*seconds of silence*

Calm-Waters; HI!! THAT'S WHAT!!

*laughs*

Calm-Waters; Oka, oka, I'll get to the questions now…

*gets handed a piece of paper*

Calm-Waters; George, you spilled coffee on it!!!

*Looks at paper for a few seconds, then shrugs*

Oh well….!

Ahem

**StarUchiha;  
**

**HEY JIMMY~  
Go sing Heloise a song that fits her...why? Because it will amuse me  
WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :3**

oh and Lucy I think my sisters cat is in love with you :/ she only watches the  
TV when your on it XDD

Calm-Waters; that's one weird cat… In love with Lucy?

*laughs*

Errr, alright…. Does anyone have any good songs? Tell me please? I got one…. Somebody to Love by Queen! QUEEN ROCKS!! GO FREDDIE MERCURY!!!!

Yes, we can make this into like a dare-a-thon! Give me any song (and the composer {the person that sings the song}) to me, and I can make whoever you want sing it to whoever you want it sung to!! That will be so AWESOME PANTS!!! YES! LET'S DO THAT!!!

And would you like me to do the whole song? Please make that specific.

So, you guys don't have to make it just for Jimmy and Heloise! It can be Lucy, Sammy, Jez, and Molotov- I'd personally LOVE to see that one!!

Anyone!!

*smiles widely*

Welp, I got to get Jimmy to sing MY song to Heloise…… Some one else can think of a song that FITS her… I wanna do a love-sorta song…

*laughs*

Oka! On with eh song and dialling of phones and everything!!

*dials*

Calm-Waters; JIMMY NEUTRON?

Jimmy; What?!!?

Calm-Waters; ZOOPS!! Sorry Jimmy! Umm, wanna sing a song??!?!?! It's a cool song!

Jimmy; YES!!!!!

Calm-Waters; COOL DEAL! GET ON DOWN HERE!!!!

*hear ring tone*

Wow.

HELOISE'S TURN!!!

*dials phone*

Calm-Waters; JIMMY'S GUNNA SING A SONG FOR YOU, SO GET DOWN HERE!!!

*Calm-Waters turns phone off*

HA! I got to do it first!!! Beat that Heloise!!!

Heloise; I'm here!!!! (Huff…puff… phhoo)

Calm-Waters; Holy Crow that was fast.

*Jimmy runs in*

Jimmy; I get to sing!! _La la la!!!_

*Windows shatter*

Calm-Waters; Oh, dear.

Jimmy; How come Heloise is… here… Wait a minute!

Calm-Waters; here Jimmy just sing this!!! Please?

Heloise, sit right here. I'll be the back up!!! TEHEHE!!

Jimmy; Uhh, okay? Ahem

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

Calm-Waters; *claps wildly*

Gad, Jimmy that was great!!! Hurray!! Heloise, it was all for you!!

*smiles*

Jimmy; *stands there looking down at the paper*

Heloise; Awww! Jimmy!

Calm-Waters; Hurray! Freddie Mercury couldn't be any prouder!

Jimmy and Heloise; Freddie Mercury?!?!?!!

Calm-Waters; GASP! You DON'T KNOW WHO FREDDIE MERCURY IS?!?!?!

Ooohhhh, we better fix that!

*See Calm-Waters grab a pile of CD's and a CD player*

Calm-Waters; La la la Crazy little thing called love! We will we will rock you!

*Jimmy and Heloise look at each other, and slowly walk out the door*

*Calm-Waters turns around and sees no one there*

Calm-Waters; *shrugs* Oh, well, more to myself I guess.

_I paid my dues… time after time…_


	12. Chapter 12

Calm-Waters; Oh, okay… I'm back! From a _long_ _extensive_ trip- You can just ask Heloise about it!

*smiles*

But, sorry everyone, for not airing as soon as I could… *smiles* you just are busy sometimes!!! Welp, since nobody- STILL- doesn't want to be seen within thirty feet of me- They think I'll get them to do something dumb, wow, really, eh? Anyway! Let's get back to business- paper puh-lease!

*Calm-Waters gets handed a paper*

Ahem, alright what shall I do first? Something nice and fun…

*Scans the paper excitedly*

**nemiah****;**

**I have a dare for Molotov and Lucy. Have them dress up as bunnies and dance in front of everyone.**

Calm-Waters; *laughs* oh gwad!!! Oh my good gwad, I'd _love _to see this!! *smiles*

Dialin' time!!

*dials phone*

Lucius; Yes?

Calm-Waters; HI!!!!! HI HI HI HI HI

Lucius; Oh no

Calm-Waters; What's with everyone and 'Oh no?' Well, anyway, Lucy- you mind if I call you that? Well, anyway… Err… You have been dared to wear a bunny suit-

Lucius; No

Calm-Waters; AHH!!! But in your *giggle* _bunny suit_ you get to…. kiss Jez?

*dial tone*

Calm-Waters; I didn't mean to lie- But I had to get him down here _somehow_

*dials phone*

Time for Molotov…

Molotov; Sir yes sir!

Calm-Waters; You mean girl.

Molotov; Eck, whatever.

Calm-Waters; *rolls eyes* Anyway, Molotov, you have been dared to wear a bunny suit- It's part of your pay if you don't do it!

Molotov; I will be right down!

*Click*

Calm-Waters; Again, he wouldn't have come down without it…

*sigh*

Well, I guess I should call everyone else up, because the dare SAID in PUBLIC

*giggle*

*dial tone*

Heloise; hello?

Calm-Waters; Heloise! Lucy and Molotov are going to be dancing around in bunny suits! TELL EVERYONE TO COME DOWN TO THE STUDIO!!!

Heloise; *laughs* Really?

Calm-Waters; YES!!! NOW TELL EVERYONE!!!

*click*

That will get everyone here soon- She just loves to humiliate Lucy… *smiles*

Well, is there any dares that I can do now?

**Cecilia Garcia;  
**

**Hey guys!I just wanted to know if you liked the story "Jenny Two-shoes"?**

Calm-Waters; Well this isn't much of a dare… But I've read it AND IT WAS AWESOMESAUCE!!!! I LOVED IT!!!

So there ya go!

*Molotov and Lucy come panting in through the door*

Both; I'm here!

Molotov; Boss?

Lucius; Molotov?

Calm-Waters; HURRAY! You're both here!!! How splendid! Now, go into this closet, and put these bunny suits on!

*shoves bunny suits in their hands, and shoves them into closet*

*Heloise comes in, with millions of other people*

All; We're here!

Calm-Waters; How wonderful! Please, just sit where ever you like!!

*hear knocking on door*

Lucius; We are done with the _bunny suits_

Calm-Waters; Perpetuous! *Walks over and opens the door a crack* Now, come on out, and sing this to everyone.

Both; WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Calm-Waters; Come on, now, your girlfriends are waiting.

*See Jez and Molotov's wife standing in the front row*

Both; Gulp.

Calm-Waters; Heloise, would you mind getting them out? I wouldn't want to disappoint all these people?

*Calm-Waters walks over to Jez, and whispers in her ear. Jez looks slightly annoyed, but Calm-Waters whispers more. After a few moments Jez sighs and nods*

Calm-Waters; Great! Now, let the two bunnies hop out!

*Molotov and Lucy _hop _really _hop_ out the door. They are scowling fiercely, but have on cute pink bunny suit, with pink bunny ears, and a white tail*

Calm-Waters; _Awww!!_ Aren't they just adorable?

*the crowd shudders*

Calm-Waters; okay, now sing!!

*Molotov and Lucy look at each other, but don't say a word*

*Calm-Waters motions to Jez, and also to her pockets. They both nod, and look down at the sheet they were giving*

Both; _We are bunny's and we like to hop hop hop _*With each hop, they jump up and down*

_Looking all around the world we hop hop hop _*hop hop hop*

_See our fluffy white tails_ *they turn around and wag their tails*

_And our pink bunny ears_

_We are bunny's that like to hop hop hop _*hop hop hop*

_With our tails in the air _*wag the tails*

_We just don't care!_

_We look around the world_

_With our bunny ears curled_

_While we hop hop hop!_ *HOP HOP HOP*

Calm-Waters; BRAVO BRAVO!!!

*Claps widly*

Everyone else; *stares at the two demons* *Seconds later- LAUGHTER*

Heloise; Oh that was _priceless!_ Good thing I _video taped it!_ I'm SO putting this on spew tube! *runs out of the room, giggling evilly*

Jez; *runs up to Lucy and give him a kiss on the cheek* *Walks away*

Jez; *whispers to Calm-Waters* You owe me!

Calm-Waters; *rolls her eyes* She's just so _nice! _Gwad, you'd think Lucy would know!

*shakes her head, as people start to roll out of the room*

Wait Jimmy! Can I ask you something first?

Jimmy; Um, sure?

Calm-Waters; Okay… **Jimmy how you would feel if anyone else started hitting on Heloise? (****educated-moron****)**

Jimmy; *stares at Calm-Waters for a few seconds* Who would date Heloise?

Calm-Waters; He so would! You so would be jealous! Admit it! Admit it!

Jimmy; Umm… err… I have to go! Feed Beezy, you know?

Calm-Waters; Okay! Just don't run into Dark Beezy! He's a little grumpy today! *turns back around to camera* he SO would be jealous!!

Next question please!!!

**educated-moron****;**

**This may seem a little weird, but that's just because it is. ****CJzilla**** wrote this one story about how Lucius falls for Heloise and I want to see how close that could be to the truth.**

Calm-Waters; Um… okay?

*looks at phone worriedly, but dials*

Heloise; is their another prank?

Calm-Waters; *sigh* no, not really. It's just a question, this person wants to know if you like Lucy.

Heloise; *speechless*

Calm-Waters; Well? Answer anytime now!

Heloise; EW!!! EW EW EW EW!!

Calm-Waters; *shrugs* Well, that answers that. But- you never know, I mean maybe if lucy TRIED Heloise COULD like him. I think, right now, she finds him to _scrawny _to like him! I mean seriously! He can't even get rid of _Two Shoes!_ What type of leader _is he?_ Sorry, for any Lucy fans out there… No offence…

ANYWAYS!! I guess, I have to go now… There's no more questions on the sheet… Send more in!! NEED MORE!!! NEED MORE!!!! *smiles* Especially dares or songs!!! They will be the funniest!!!


	13. Chapter 13

NEWS BULLETION I HAVE MADE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE AND IS GOING TO BE WORKING ON THAT!!!

IT IS CALLED TV Series SO PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR IT!!

SO YEAH.... THAT'S ALL.... I HOPE YOUR ALL NOT MAD... BUT ONE OF MY REVIEWS GAVE ME THIS IDEA SO I AM GOING TO DO IT! YOU CAN ASK ALL YOUR QUESTIONS THERE..

IT HAS INSTRUCTIONS

**_-Calm-Waters_**


End file.
